louhearstexpeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
SmileyShipping
SmileyShipping (also known as M&MShipping) is the romantic pairing of Jett Mitchell and Henrietta Mackenzie, and is one of the most popular shippings in the story. SmileyShipping is named for the fact that Jett loves seeing Rietta smile, and also because of Jett's clownish behavior, while M&MShipping, the less commonly used name, is for both of their surnames beginning with the letter M. Hints can be seen below. Hints in Year One -They argue a lot. What kind of couple doesn't have their innocent little arguments? -First, in chapter six, Jett told Rietta that she looked more attractive smiling. -Also, in chapter six, Jett said 'opposites attract' and guess who his opposite is? It seemed like Logan knew who that someone was. -In chapter seven, Rietta held onto Jett's hand when she saw the bug. -In chapter ten, Rietta broke Clarke's nose, because of what Clarke said to Jett. -In chapter eleven, Jett commented on Rietta breaking Clarke's nose and thanked her. Rietta, of course, claimed that she didn't do it for him, when it was pretty obvious that she did. -Chapter 20: Rietta got annoyed by Z.K. flirting with Jett. Jett joked about never saying that ''to Rietta, but we all know from previous and future chapters that they're attracted to each other. -Chapter 21, Z.K. asked Jett to show her around. Rietta didn't seem to want him to go off with her, and Jett said that he'd stay if they wanted him to stay. Rietta looked like she was ''going ''to say it. -Chapter 24, Jett seemed to be somewhat jealous of Aiden. -Chapter 25, Jett told her that he would've asked her if he wasn't competing with Rolen. Then, Jett called her cute and started pinching her cheeks. -In chapter 26...Let's face it, the whole interaction between Rietta and Jett was romantic. Plus, they danced together. -In chapter 27, Jett said: "I've learned that the woman is the most beautiful creature on this planet no matter what they look like, how smart they are, or whether they're coordinated or a total klutz when it comes to sports. Now, maybe I'm just overthinking this, but didn't it seem like he was referring to Rietta kinda? Rietta isn't the most attractive, she's super smart and she's a 'total klutz' when it comes to sports. Don't forget that Jett sat on her lap, and he said that she's the smartest person he knows. Rietta also said that she learned about people being similar to you, or the exact opposite; at this, she looked at Jett. Opposites attract, right?'' Logan also said that he thinks that they're into each other. -In chapter 29, Cynda said that she knew about Rietta's attraction to Jett. Cynda also said that Jett was the first person to notice how beautiful Rietta is. -For chapter 30...The encyclopedia and the hug. -For the final chapter, Jett gave Rietta the encyclopedia and Rietta gave Jett a kiss. Hints in Year Two -At the beginning of chapter two, when Jett is talking to his ex-girlfriend, Jessica, on the phone, he mentions "this other girl who goes to his school" and how they "have this thing going". This girl is obviously Rietta. -In chapter four, Jett gives Rietta CPR to save her life. -In chapter seven, Jett looks for Rietta (and Logan and Magmar) in the crowd and it's implied that Rietta was cheering for him. Other Information *'Song: ''Just the Way You Are' by '''Bruno Mars '''and 'Miss Independent 'by '''Kelly Clarkson' *'Colors:' Purple and green; purple because Rietta is always wearing it, and green because that's the color of Jett's eyes. *'Number: '''Eighty five, because Jett and Rietta are opposites; Rietta usually gets high A's, while Jett barely passes. On a test, Rietta's grade is likely one hundred, while Jett's is likely a seventy. The midpoint between the two would be eighty five; this midpoint also shows that they need to find one to advance their relationship. *'Pokémon: 'Milotic. According to Cynda, Rietta is going to grow up to be a "very beautiful woman" and Jett is the only one that seems to see Rietta's potential as far as physical appearance goes. Not only that, but Milotic is a prideful pokémon and Rietta and Jett both share that trait. *'Symbol: '''Encyclopedia, because Rietta loves studying and Jett bought her an encyclopedia near the end of Year One.